mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Candy/Profile
| weight = 110 lbs. (~50 kg) | hcolor = Player's choice | ecolor = Player's choice | btype = | status = Alive | bday = | sign = Player's choice | likes = Boys, Animals | dislikes = When her friends are bullied | occu = University student (current) High school student (former) | relatives = Lucia (mother) Philip (father) Agatha (aunt) | suispo = Player choice | coworkers = | debut = Introduction | final = N/A }}Candy is the main character and the protagonist of the game. She is the only character you play as throughout the entire game. __TOC__ Appearance Even though her default appearance is one of a Caucasian teenage girl with long brown hair and green eyes (also used in the manga and animated series), your Candy's appearance depends on how you want her to look. With the choice of your Candy's hairstyle, hair color, eye color, facial expressions, skin tone, and outfit, the possibilities for how your Candy can look are endless. For instance, players have access to many different types of clothing and facial expressions. However, your options for how your Candy wears her hair are somewhat limited in comparison, as there are only three different hairstyles to choose from (this is only applicable to High School Life; options for hairstyles in University Life are even less so, as you can only choose from one hairstyle). In contrast, your options for hair color and eye color are much more extensive. Your Candy's appearance can be changed anytime, so there's no need to worry about picking out anything that might be permanent. As of now, there is no option to change your Candy's height, body shape, and other proportions. Only her hair style, hair color, eye color, skin color, and expression can be altered. Illustrations While customization of your Candy's sprite is nearly limitless, in illustrations, only your Candy's chosen hair color, hairstyle, and eye color will be depicted. The outfit that your Candy wears on dates will be preset specifically for certain boys, so outfits bought at the Clothes Shop won't show up in illustrations. Furthermore, in High School Life, skin tones purchased in the Clothes Shop do not show up in illustrations either, instead showing the default fair complexion that your Candy's base was originally colored with. This, however, differs from University Life illustrations in that your chosen skin tone appears in the illustration alongside your chosen hair color, eye color, and lip color. It is also important to note that if you change your Candy's hairstyle and do a story replay or an episode replay, the most current hair style will be used in the illustrations, and the old picture will be overwritten with this change. Just like the hair style, if you change your Candy's hair color and do a story replay or an episode replay, the most current hair color will be used in the illustrations. The same holds true for eye color as well. Clothing ''' In both versions of the game, players have access to a wide variety of clothing and accessories to dress their Candies in. Clothing can be obtained in three different ways: shopping in the Clothes Shop, getting ready for dates, and participating in Special Events. While most clothes can be purchased in the Clothes Shop using in-game currency, there are also special outfits and pieces that can only be accessed during Special Events or before a date with the love interest of the player's choosing. In terms of the relationship between clothing and illustrations, the only outfits that currently show up in illustrations are the preset outfits that you choose for dates with the love interest you are pursuing. This means that custom outfits that you dress your Candy in will not show up in illustrations. This is true for both versions of the game. '''Hairstyle/Hair Color As mentioned above, one feature you can change with your Candy is her hairstyle. As of now, there are three different choices of hairstyle for the High School Life character customization: long straight hair, a short straight pixie cut, and a short curly bob cut. In University Life, you are given only one default option for your Candy's hairstyle, which is a long straight style, similar in appearance to the option for long straight hair that appears in the High School Life version. In both the High School and University Life, you can also change the color of your Candy's hair. There are 12 hair colors to choose from, which consist of (in order from left to right) brown, green, blonde, pink, blue, red, ash blonde, black, light blue, orange, purple, and white. The color (in both versions) and style (in High School Life only) of your Candy's hair will be what determines how her hair looks in illustrations. Wigs Outside of the default options for hairstyles, players also have access to wigs that can be obtained during special events and the like to further optimize character customization. Wigs can be purchased when the event boutique is available, unlocked with special codes, or received from the Flying Cupcake. While your Candy can wear any wig of your choosing in-game, it will not show up in illustrations; the hairstyle under it is what will appear in illustrations instead. This is applicable to both the High School Life and University Life versions. Eye Color Just like hair color, there are 12 different eye colors you can choose for your Candy. The colors that are available (in order from left to right) are brown, green, yellow, pink, blue, red, gray, light blue, black, pink and yellow, green and blue, and purple. For the colors "pink and yellow" and "green and blue", these give your Candy the appearance of having Heterochromia iridium, or eyes that are two different colors. Like both her hairstyle (High School Life only) and hair color (both versions), your Candy's eye color will be the same eye color she has in illustrations. Facial Features/Expressions There are a multitude of options available for changing the appearance of your Candy's face as well. You can change such features as her eyebrows, eyes shape/eye appearance, miscellaneous facial adornments, and mouth. Unfortunately, this form of customization does NOT get included in illustrations. This point about the relationship between customization and illustrations holds true for both the High School Life and University Life versions of the game. Eyebrows There are many different styles of eyebrows to choose from, such as ones that make your Candy look sad, angry, skeptical, or relaxed. This feature is only accessible in the High School Life version. Eye Shape/Eye Appearance You can also change the appearance of your Candy's eyes. This allows your Candy to wink, have swirly eyes, hearts in her eyes, closed eyes, surprised-looking eyes, "X" eyes, or even dollar signs in her eyes. There is also one option that changes the shape of your Candy's eyes completely from their signature doe shape to a narrower almond shape. In University Life, however, you are only given access to a default eye appearance and can only change the eye color. Mouth Your Candy's mouth shape can be changed as well. Players can give their Candies a smile, a frown, a wide grin, a small "o" mouth, a stern straight mouth, a cat-like mouth (resembling a sideways number 3), tongue sticking out, an "X" shaped mouth, or a worried mouth. The University Life version, in contrast, only gives you access to one default mouth shape. However, unlike in High School Life, you can choose the color of your Candy's lips. Accessories/Facial Adornments The last option is to "add an accessory". This allows you to add many different accessories and adornments around your Candy's face and head, including tears coming from her eyes, a black tear tattoo under her eye, an angry vein mark on her head, a sweat drop on her head, a scar on her cheek, a mole under her eye, a mole on her cheek, small dots under both her eyes, three dots in a row under one eye, facial paint marks, a black butterfly tattoo under her eye, a blue butterfly tattoo under her eye, a black star tattoo under her eye, a yellow star tattoo under her eye, a black or pink heart tattoo under her eye, and blush on both her cheeks (options for both heavy and light blush). Unfortunately, this feature is not available in University Life. Makeup After Episode 22 of High School Life, if you obtain the "Makeup Case", new makeup choices are unlocked. This includes eyes with eye-shadow in 10 different colors, 6 different shades of blush, and lipstick in 12 different colors. In University Life, you have the option of choosing from an assortment of lipstick colors. However, eye-shadow and blush are not yet an option. Skin Tones As of January 21, 2016 (MCL's 4th Anniversary), you can now customize your Candy with different skin tones. You can find the option under the new "Skin" section of your Candy's closet. In the High School Life version of the game, the skins, like wigs, do not appear in illustrations. In the University Life version, however, the skin of your choosing does show up in illustrations. During the event in which they were first introduced, each skin tone costed $150 (or 5 Event Tickets during the event), and first appeared in the special Event Boutique. After the 4 year anniversary event, they were moved to the High School Clothing Store. They still cost $150 each. In University Life, skins are free and can be found in your Candy's closet by default. Personality Much of your Candy's personality depends on options the player chooses for certain dialogues. Some of her personality is pre-written, however, and there is no controlling it: One of her strongest traits is her kind and helpful nature. She always puts her friends first, and is ready to help anyone in need, even if it means getting herself into trouble. Sometimes she goes overboard with this, and ends up prying too far into others' business and personal problems. Her nosiness and overly curious nature are widely considered her biggest flaws, and even Candy herself recognizes these faults. She is also known to be a bit impulsive at times, sometimes not thinking before she acts, or thinking with her heart. Candy is also known to wear her heart on her sleeve, making her susceptible to outward displays of emotion. In times of somberness, such as when Deborah wreaked havoc upon Candy's life by turning nearly the whole school against her, or after Lysander's accident, she sobs intensely out of sadness and mounting stress. Moreover, when someone upsets or bothers her, she has little to no problem with showing her anger. She can also get very energetic when happy, sometimes to others' annoyance. She also possesses a strong sense of determination. Candy doesn't do anything half-heartedly, and is definitely not one to give up easily. She is also very forgiving, and is shown to be able to make up with her friends promptly after a misunderstanding or falling out takes place. Background My Candy Love Your Candy transferred to Sweet Amoris High School from her old school, which serves as the main story's exposition. In the animated series, it is explained that she transferred to Sweet Amoris to escape the suffocating affections of her admirer, Ken. However, contrary to her efforts to evade him, Ken transfers to Sweet Amoris as well, all so that he can "be with her." It is unknown whether this reasoning for her transferring to Sweet Amoris stands true in the game as well. Aside from that, not much is known about your Candy. Through her, you meet many different characters, thereby forging friendships, rivalries, and romances, and creating your very own story to tell until the end of high school (from Episodes 1 to 40). My Candy Love - University Life After finishing high school, Candy entered university with plans to pursue a degree in Art History. In episode 1 of University Life she explains that she relocated to a different town after graduating high school, presumably for the sake of entering the university she originally chose to attend. It is during this time that she loses touch with the friends she made at Sweet Amoris High, including Rosalya, who she happened to be particularly close with. It is also revealed that she ended her high school relationship under a mutual agreement with her significant other, which happens to be the love interest the player chose to pursue during High School Life. For reasons unspecified, Candy chose to transfer over to Anteros Academy for her final year of university, which just so happens to be located in the same town she left four years prior to the start of University Life. This establishes the main plot for University Life, which chronicles Candy's rekindling of the relationships she left behind and her discovery of what's to become of her future as a young adult woman. Other appearances Manga The Candy used in the Amour Sucré (Corazón de Melón) manga is a girl by the name of Lynn. She has long brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She wears a purple chiffon tank top, skinny jeans, and purple flats. Lynn is outgoing and likes to try getting along with everyone. She cares deeply for her friends and does her best to be there for them. She gets along well with characters such as Iris, where Iris can be seen worrying about Lynn when she is running late for the camping trip. Just like in the game, however, she still runs into trouble with Amber and her friends Li and Charlotte. She has a fondness for Nathaniel from the start of the series, and this could be seen as Nathaniel possibly being the main romantic interest for Lynn. Lynn has an amiable relationship with the manga exclusive character, Viktor, which can be seen when he helps to get her out of trouble with Amber and when she worries about him after he is hospitalized. Lynn also seems to enjoy bike-riding with Nathaniel, Kentin, and Kim. Animated Short The Amour Sucré animated series consists of one short pilot episode that revolves around a Candy named Lynn Darcy. Lynn has long brown hair and green eyes, which is also seen to be a correlation to the Lynn depicted in the manga. She dreams of love much like the Candies from the game, and is excited to meet new people, especially boys. In this version of the story, she is seen having the closest relationship with Nathaniel and is most put off by Ken (like many Candies). Lynn tends to get embarrassed easily, even by her aunt. She lives with her aunt, which doesn't correlate to the game, and has a pet cat named Plume ("Feather" in French), which is also not part of the game. Despite these minor differences, just like the Candy in the game, Lynn just wants to fit in and make friends, possibly finding love along the way. Category:Character subpages